


Camelot Organics ™

by swagwisegamgee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Other, Pining Arthur, Vegan!Merlin, butcher!arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagwisegamgee/pseuds/swagwisegamgee
Summary: In a shop selling meat, and high-end organics... the destiny of a great grocery store rests on the shoulders of a young vegan. Basically Arthur is a butcher and Merlin is a Vegan - can the two reconcile their fundamental differences in ideology and find love? Well, it certainly wouldn't be the first time.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Mordred (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana/Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dudes. Please do not be offended by my VEGANJOKES, I am actually a Vegan and find myself very funny. Especially about moral superiority. It's just a bit of banter. Also trigger warnings for anyone with an food or eating disorder, this fic will be heavily food-related in content just because of the AU. If this is too much for you, I'm so sorry my babes, I will write a different fic for ya'll especially. Xoxo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to check out a mood board for the characters please do so! https://www.canva.com/design/DAECeBz8LGk/share/preview?token=gaQECD-1VseOKATvOGAlTw&role=EDITOR&utm_content=DAECeBz8LGk&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=sharebutton

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a hungry vegan must be in want of a ripe avocado. Merlin was guilty as charged, needing something decadent and rich to immerse his senses in. Nut butter and banana sandwiches weren’t going to cut it for him this morning, and he knew Gwen and Gaius always saved him the ripe avo’s that were too far gone to sell with the hard ones. Hallelujah! cried Merlin’s craving bug, practically drooling at the thought of the grocery haven. It was the only place that boasted a full organic section; an in-house bakery and Merlin’s own favourite – the juice bar.

Don’t get him wrong though, it definitely had its drawbacks too. The instalment of a vegan section was long overdue, having only been put in a few months ago. And the cashew cheese wasn’t restocked often enough, meaning that Merlin got into scuffles with other hungry vegans. It wasn’t a good look – especially when he ran into them on campus at university only to be greeted by their angry recognition as the cashew cheese bandit.

Merlin thought of the pasties Leon put aside for him every afternoon and his stomach growled. He definitely had to get down to Camelot before the lunchtime rush. Merlin chucked on his worn-in Doc Martens and threw on a windbreaker over a turtleneck with jeans, a belt, and a scarf. He probably looked like a new-age millennial twat, with his macramé shopping bag and wide rimmed glasses, but that was exactly the aesthetic Merlin was going for.

Checking that he had petted his cat Beans, and hadn’t forgotten his reusable coffee cup, Merlin strapped it all into his bike’s saddlebag. The finishing touches were a helmet and high-vis vest (safety first!) and Merlin was on his way.

Veganism wasn’t just a diet; it was a bloody lifestyle. An eco-friendly, sustainability-based lifestyle that definitely made Merlin morally superior to his omnivore cohabitants of this earth. He was, for all intents and purposes, a modern-day Disney princess.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Merlin made his way through the front of shop with his shopping list in-hand, complete with pencil and shopping basket. His first stop was to the alternative milk section, so he could strategically place his heavy cartons at the bottom of his basket. Then it was off to the cold section, the fresh produce, and finally the bakery. Everything was going off without a hitch when he overheard a scuffle by the registers.

 _“Excuse me!”_ a crotchety old dragon shouted at Gwen from over the counter. He jammed his index finger at her accusatorily, as if she were personally responsible for original sin itself. “This is highway robbery young lady, £3.49 for a punnet of strawberries! I am a pensioner. And there is a mouldy one in here. You could kill someone. I demand the manager immediately.”

Guinevere being the kindest and most generous soul known to mankind, went to help him without hesitation. “Oh, I am so sorry sir! Sometimes the boys will drop a punnet, bruising the berries. The moisture makes them mould, you see. I can personally get you a perfect punnet from the back if you’d like?”

He totally ignored the angel in front of him, making Merlin roll his eyes.

“£3.49! No thank-you madam, I bought them last time for £2.89. Why are they £3.49? Where is the manager of this establishment?!”

Gwen’s patience was a testament to her beautiful heart. “Sir, I do apologise for any inconvenience caused, but strawberries are in season from May to September. They don’t grow naturally in October, so they are much more expensive to farm and to buy. They are either grown hydroponically indoors or imported from overseas. Perhaps you’d like some raspberries? They’re in season at the moment, for only £2.49.”

Not even the old man could resist Gwen’s natural charm. She had a way of making even the prickliest ones turn soft. He grumbled his consent. With a sparkle in her eye, she expertly rung them up, bagged them and placed them in his hands with a receipt, and smiling all the while. It wasn’t a smug smile, just a genuine one. His face was beet red as she wished him a good day and said that she hoped to see him next time. And she meant it. Merlin called out to her, not quite managing to catch her eye.

“Do you say that to all the men that walk in here then?” he had a hand on his hip, grinning at her from ear to ear.

“Oh Merlin! I’m so happy to see you!” she looked around quickly, before running out to greet him in the shop.

“Come in for the ripe avocados then?” she smiled knowingly.

Merlin smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, knowing his own fondness for the ripened fruit. It was just as well because Gwen had obviously saved some for him. Merlin was so grateful for the special treatment – honestly, it took years to drum up even the slightest banter at the supermarket. But Camelot Organics™ had more of a family vibe. He could honestly trust to ask for vegan options and be catered for with respect and dignity. Not like some barista’s who treated his lactose intolerance as a fad and poured him full-cream milk regardless. Anyway, even if he wasn’t lactose intolerant, why should that matter? If he requested soy, he should be given soy.

It made Merlin feel warm and fuzzy inside and he mock whispered to Gwen with contentment “and did you save me any of the cashew cheese?”

She laughed heartily and grabbed him by the hand, leading him over toward the back of the store. She quickly disappeared behind a pair of swinging doors leading to the storeroom and staff room, leaving Merlin standing on his own. He pretended to casually peruse some of the dried herbs and pastas in front of him, not wanting to stick out like a sore thumb.

Even though Merlin did stop in a few times each week, he’d only come to know a few of the people working here. There was Gwen, the retail manager who often worked registers, and Leon the artisan baker. Of course, it helped that his Uncle Gaius was the practicing naturopath next door – always sending him in and out for some dried herb or another. Sometimes Leon would take a break from the bakery and deliver them to Gaius, covered from head to toe in baker’s flour.

And there was a dark-haired woman, with impeccable taste and stunning green eyes. She sometimes stood out the front of the store with security, texting in her brand-new Motorola Razr touch screen flip model. Merlin hadn’t even caught her name, nor given her his, but she’d looked up once briefly enough to say “Oh, you’re Gwen’s friend, aren’t you? Good to see you.” She’d flashed him a brilliant smile, before apologising and going back to answer her phone.

Gwen came back out of storage with Merlin’s ripe avocados and his cashew cheese, making for a very happy vegan. They were all laughs and smiles, gossiping and chatting away for a bit as Merlin made his way around the store, collecting all his things. Gwen lost herself in chatter, nattering away without a care in the world before she got self-conscious and quickly nose-dived the conversation. Merlin was totally used to it.

“Oh, my goodness, you poor thing! Here I am harassing you while you’re trying to sort yourself. You don’t need me prying into your shopping Merlin, I’m so sorry.” It was her customer service voice shining through, not wanting to be overbearing. But honestly, Merlin was wondering when they’d hang out away from Camelot anyway. They were practically best friends.

Merlin laughed, “What’s the issue? My privacy? You’re only going to fondle everything I’m going to eat for the next few days as you scan it and weigh it up to charge me. Don’t be ridiculous. We need to do coffee sometime anyway.”

Gwen gave him a grateful smile and they kept on. “Ohmygosh, yes! Have you seen the new eyeful that’s opened up shop across from us?”

Merlin raised his brows, perking his mouth in a comical ‘o’.

“New shop owner? Bit of a snack, is he?”

“He’s a three-course meal!” Gwen squealed in delight.

“Details!” Merlin shouted, reaching for a cabbage.

“I don’t know his name yet, but he’s the barista across from us and Gaius’ Naturopathy.”

“Oh Lance!” Merlin said with faint recognition. “Bronzed skin, brown eyes and beautiful voice? Makes you want to drown yourself in coffee just so you can speak to him?”

“Great buns!” Gwen piqued up loudly when suddenly a voice from behind her interrupted.

_“Pardon?”_

Gwen cried, “Great buns Leon has baked today! Fresh! Let me go and get those for you Merlin!” she spun around and looked as if butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. “Oh, hello Gwaine, fancy seeing you here _in the produce section_ – why aren’t you out the back? _NevermindIdontneedtoknow!”_ she called as she scurried off.

Merlin blinked haphazardly and took in the Adonis before him.

“Oh, you’re Gwen’s friend.” He said simply, making Merlin wonder if he should just have his name changed permanently by deed poll. “I’m Gwaine, nice to meet you.”

Merlin did a very obvious once over, taking in the black fitted pants, polished shoes, white shirt, and black apron.

“I’ve never seen you here before.” He said dumbly, mentally cursing himself for being as smooth as chunky peanut butter.

Gwaine chuckled, picking up after Merlin’s social inadequacy with grace and ease. “I’d wager you’d remember meeting me if you had.”

Wait a minute. Merlin’s brain did a double take. Was tall, dark, and _thicc_ with a double-c talking to him?

Merlin smiled with a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks. “Uh, yeah, something like that. You don’t hang around the front of the shop, do you?”

Gwaine laughed. “No, I got put on produce today. Elyan is sick.”

But before Merlin could better acquaint himself with ten reasons why he loved Camelot, including but not limited to Gwaine’s straining biceps, Gwen came rushing back.

“Hi Merlin, here are those BUNS I was talking about before, Leon’s buns! The ones he baked today, fresh. Sorry Gwaine, gotta go, see ya!” she ushered Merlin safely out of harms’ way, ignoring him as he fought to look over his shoulder and catch one more glimpse of Gwaine the lady killer.

“Gee, thanks Gwen,” Merlin mumbled in her ear as she carried him off to the registers, “now Mr. Biceps thinks I’m into Leon’s buns.” Gwen groaned, barely containing her embarrassment.

“I’m sorry Merlin, I don’t want the boys making fun of me. They’re so full of banter, they’ll never let it down. They’ve been pestering me for ages about who I like.”

Merlin huffed in understanding, knowing exactly what it was like to be on the outside of a room full of testosterone filled beef-head, heterosexual men. “Alright, let’s check this stuff through, I’ll come back tomorrow for pasties. Can’t face Leon just yet.”

___________________________________________________________________________________

As was customary, Merlin came home having forgotten something. In truth, he had been tempted by the packaged nuts in Camelot but hadn’t indulged himself. It was after all, the right thing to do. He was a morally superior being and had to carry the weight of that responsibility at all times. He would have to collect all of his glass canisters and take them into another store to fill them directly with package-free nuts.

He needed to talk to Gwen about installing a pick’n’mix set up at Camelot. Apart from wine and IPA beer, it was the only thing they didn’t have at Camelot Organics™.

Sighing, Merlin went go to prepare his vegan lasagne for him and Gaius, knowing the old man probably wouldn’t even know the difference.

Texting Gwen, he set up a time for them to have coffee the next week, and then they could roam around the shops and properly chitchat. And hopefully cop an eyeful of Lance or Gwaine while they were at it.


	2. Pass the Rosemary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Gwen catch up. Gwen is introduced to Lance. Merlin finds out Camelot Organics has a Deli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, thank you so much for your support! I've added more characters to the mood board. You can check it out here: https://www.canva.com/design/DAECeBz8LGk/m1juUn-zb875HNMvoChIRA/view?utm_content=DAECeBz8LGk&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=homepage_design_menu

Gwen and Merlin had met up outside of Gaius’ Naturopathy for coffee the following week. He was wearing well-worn reeboks with his black, torn jeans rolled up, expertly exposing his grey bamboo socks. Over that, he had a forest green knit jumper, layered under a sporty vintage windbreaker – topped off with classic red scarf. Truth be told, he was more vague than vogue, but he made it work. He wouldn’t tout the word ‘hipster’, but ‘alt indie sportswear’ was definitely in the mix. Gwen was gorgeous, wearing a Parisienne chic outfit fashionable enough to give any woman a run for their money. 

They both hugged when they saw each other, and despite any lingering apprehension, it disappeared as soon as they got going. Merlin and Gwen gobbled up sentences at miles per minute, barely paying attention to anything else around them.

To the untrained eye, and the unassuming gaydar, they might have looked closer than friends. Luckily, Merlin hadn’t been mistaken for hetero since he was in middle school. Also, despite them both being similarly attractive and well-dressed, they had very defined, differing aesthetics. Merlin had a very carefully curated Instagram feed. His colours were Blackwater, Duck Egg Blue, Armada and Guild Grey. Enough said.

“Do you want to go in and check on Gaius?” Gwen asked sweetly as the passed the Naturopathy.

Merlin shuddered. “Um, maybe when we’re done. Gaius will no doubt have at least ten errands for me to run.”

Gwen laughed. “Oh Merlin, he really is no trouble. I don’t mind at all.”

Merlin deadpanned. “Thanks Gwen, really. But I do mind. No thank you. You go collect all his herbal things and take them in if you love him so much.”

Gwen raised a brow at her friend. “Um, excuse me. Rude.”

They both laughed. 

Winding around the shops, Merlin and Gwen really were a picture. The first thing they’d put on the agenda was to go into Lance’s café, aptly named ‘The Bean Hive’. It featured a bespoke bumble bee buzzing around a flower; the inside of the flower was a coffee bean. Merlin loved it. But his Vegan nose twitched a little bit at the thought of the exploitation of bees, which was undeniably, unacceptable. Controlling himself, Merlin took a deep breath and willed himself not to think of the ramifications of capitalising on bees, and they both walked into the cafe. Merlin had already met Lance on a few occasions and they had spoken for at least twenty minutes about different fair-trade blends of coffee.

“Oh, hey Merlin,” Lance started as he looked up from the machine, “soy latte today or have you come in to trick me?”

“Can I have a soy chai with loose leaf and honey?” he probed. 

“Absolutely not, but I can add agave syrup.” Lance quipped full of humour. 

“And if I asked for diary milk?” 

“I’d say no because you’re pretty darn lactose intolerant, veganism aside.”

Merlin beamed up like a lighthouse and it was clear he and Lance had a good thing going. Gwen smiled awkwardly from behind Merlin and smacked him in the kidney. Merlin let out an involuntary _oopft_ before turning to glare behind him. Gwen clearly wasn’t amused. Merlin mouthed a ‘sorry’ to her and turned back around. 

“And for your friend?” Lance raised a brow.

“Oh, sorry Lance, this is Gwen. Gwen, Lance. We’re good friends.” Merlin smiled airily. He was snapped out of his dazed stupor as Gwen pushed him to the side and stood forward, glowing confidently. 

“Yes, Merlin is a _customer_ of mine at Camelot Organics.”

Merlin frowned. “Yeah but we are good friends.”

Gwen’s smile grew tight and her eyes shifted to the side to glare at Merlin. Mind you, she was still smiling and hadn’t moved a single muscle in her face. It was actually quite unnerving. But for Lance perhaps, it was love at first sight. 

“Merlin, you never told me you had such beautiful friends.” Lance said with all the flattery in the world without sounding ridiculous, something Merlin would never be able to accomplish. 

Gwen laughed prettily and tucked a curl behind her ear, perfectly replicating the ancient mating ritual of hetero-normative society. Lance continued smiling and knocked over a metal jug of milk, disrupting the display and cementing himself in her affections. He found her forward, bold, and beautiful. She found him endearing, irresistible and mysterious. Merlin watched in awe at the successful interaction. He truly was a modern Aphrodite. He just needed to be nude in a seashell complete with floating cherubs.

Merlin cleared his throat, taking his role in the display very seriously. “Uh, um, yes, well. Can I grab a soy chai with agave nectar and do you have any vegan treats in the cake display?”

Lance dragged his eyes away from Gwen long enough to nod appreciatively and respond. “Actually Merlin, I baked a Vegan raspberry-coconut slice for you to try especially. I want to engage every customer that walks in here, and I think inclusivity is key. Would you mind being my guinea pig?”

Merlin was rapt. “Of course! Thank you so much.” 

In true fashion, Lance was not one to miss an opportunity. “Of course, and Gwen? I don’t know if you are vegan, but would you try it too? And then I can know if it appeals to both markets.”

Gwen smiled as brightly as the sun in the sky. “I’d love to Lance – and could I also please have a cappuccino?” 

Lance nodded quickly, and Merlin went to pay – but was waved off with vehemence on Lance’s part. Gwen’s eyebrows disappeared into her hairline and she gripped Merlin by the bicep, dragging him over to the furthest table away in the café. Once they were safely out of Lance’s earshot, she squealed in what can only be described as pure glee. 

“Ohmygod Merlin, ohmygodohmygod did you see him? And when I looked at him and then he knocked over the milk?!” Gwen recounted as if Merlin hadn’t just been right there. 

Merlin was gay, but he wondered if he had missed something. Were boys supposed to be this thrilling? It had definitely been too long. Maybe he would download Grindr when he got home. Nonetheless, Merlin was The Supportive Friend™ and had already pictured what Gwen and Lance’s babies would look like. 

“He’s definitely into you.” Merlin added for Gwen’s benefit.

“Yes! I thought so too. Definitely. Unless…” Gwen worried her bottom lip between her teeth, before mustering the courage to voice her thoughts. “You don’t think he’s gay, do you?”

If Merlin had have been drinking coffee, he would’ve spat it out everywhere. Thankfully, he had yet to publicly disgrace himself like that. Mind you, the operative word was _yet_.

“Uh, no Gwen. I just witnessed the way he looked at you. It made him spill milk. That’s his literal job, to heat up milk and _not_ drop it on the floor.”  
Gwen looked as though she needed extra convincing. “Are you sure Merlin?”

As if on cue, Lance himself appeared, hastily setting down two raspberry-coconut vegan slices with their accompanying hot beverages. He didn’t stay to chat this time, instead running back up to the front counter where other customers were waiting to be served. Gwen gasped, before pulling Merlin to look at the perfectly imprinted chocolate love heart on the top of her cappuccino. There could be no doubt. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

Merlin and Gwen had absolutely exhausted themselves through walking and talking. They had decided to call it an afternoon after they’d bought a few different things and drained nearly every avenue of conversation. They’d agreed to meet up at Gwen’s apartment for dinner the next week, so all in all, Merlin considered himself a socialite and a matchmaker. 

After they had gone their separate ways, Merlin roamed into see Gaius. He wanted to double check he didn’t need any help closing up shop before they went home together. Yes, it seemed fairly odd that a bespoke trendsetter such as Merlin was residing with a geriatric Naturopath – but Merlin had known Gaius since he was born. Come to think of it, even in Merlin’s earliest memories Gaius looked ancient… 

Snapping out of it, he walked over the threshold into the Naturopathy. With no children of his own, Merlin had come to see himself as Gaius’ next-of-kin. He wouldn’t exactly say son, due to their age difference and their closeness, but honestly it was about as close to a father-son relationship that Merlin had ever come. And when Merlin came to the city to study graphic design, it made rent so much cheaper. Gaius already owned his own house, and Merlin just had to contribute to the daily costs. It was a win-win as far as Merlin was concerned. Gaius had been relieved for the company, too. But in all honesty, sometimes it was a drag. Merlin hadn’t brought a guy home in _forever_. Not that Gaius minded that sort of thing, but Gaius was, well, _Gaius_. Merlin shuddered at the memory of his first few weeks away from his hometown. He’d forgotten to tell Gaius he was expecting company, and Gaius opened Merlin’s bedroom door on them to offer them a sleeping remedy. 

Gaius was working behind the practitioner’s bench with a mortar and pestle, looking very concentrated. Merlin made his presence known before coming around the counter, not wanting to risk his ire. 

“Hi Gaius, just me. Need a hand with anything?”

Gaius didn’t look up from what he was doing, just kept going in the same orderly fashion. He pointed to a pile of dried calendula. “Pass me that will you?”

Merlin rolled his eyes and handed it over. “I’m good Gaius, thanks for asking. Nice to see you too.”

Gaius snorted and kept working. “I didn’t ask, but it is nice to see my gallivanting nephew for once. Finally remembered little old me. Just thought you’d stop by after you were finished spending quality time with everyone else?.”

Merlin sucked his teeth and checked his manicured nails. “Oh yeah, sure. That’s funny. You’re a real comedian Gaius.”

Gaius sighed, “Thank goodness, maybe now I can close up this old Naturopathy and do something worthwhile.”

“Well, when you’re done bickering like an old woman, can I do anything for you? Or do I humbly exist to merely watch you at work?”

Gaius chuckled and pressed his glasses back up his nose. “Dear boy, your existence is anything but humble. Do you mind buying some rosemary from next door?”

Merlin cocked a brow. “Anti-inflammatory?”

Gaius smiled. “You’re getting quite good.”

“Watch out old man, I’m here to steal your thunder.”

Gaius quirked a single brow. “You wish.”

They both laughed. It was a good dynamic.

“Alright, I’ll be back.”

“Too right.”

_____________________________________________________________________

Merlin jogged into Camelot to grab some rosemary, despite the fact that it grows out of the back of pubs, clubs, bars, and diners everywhere. Merlin was pretty sure it also grew inside sceptic tanks, gutters, bins and even letterboxes. It’s amazing it wasn’t classified as a delicious, noxious weed. 

Obviously, Gwen wasn’t in today because he’d just been with her and had coffee. 

Right, no worries. He knew where the fresh herbs were kept. He pulled his macramé bag up over his shoulder, exposing to the trained eye – a reusable coffee cup, reusable stainless-steel utensils, a Google Pixel 3XL, a sketch pad and a copy of Till Lindemann’s’ On Quiet Nights. If there was anything Merlin liked, you had better bet you’ve probably never heard of it. Translated German poetry was definitely an acquired aesthetic. Or as the kids would say, a mood. 

Merlin zigzagged and got to the produce section as a staff member was spraying the greenery with cold ice-water to keep it fresh. He saw them all, but not the one he was after. He went through them mentally in his head over and over again. Parsley, thyme, basil, sage, mint, coriander, lemon grass, oregano, chives, tarragon, dill; but where the hell was the rosemary?

He looked up, noting that every single person who worked here must be hired solely based on their ability to look like a model. He was young, boyish even, with rose-petal lips and pale blue eyes. He didn’t even look old enough to be working. Had Merlin been funding an institution that supported child labour?

“Um, excuse me?”

The boy looked like a china doll with his hooded lids and full lips. Merlin was honestly astounded. 

“Hello Sir, how can I help you?”

Merlin’s eye twitched. He knew the kid was young, but really? ‘Sir’? Merlin was queer, he wasn’t supposed to age. 

“I was just wondering if you had any Rosemary left?”

The boy wandered round to look in front of Merlin, irritating him more. ‘Boy, imagine if I’d also used both of my eyes to check the shelf’ he thought, but definitely didn’t say out loud. Merlin was sassy, but also a pussy. 

“It doesn’t look it”. 

No shit, Merlin thought. 

“I know it sounds weird, but maybe you should go down and check at the butchery. Sometimes Gwaine takes it off the stock pallets and it never makes it to shelf.”   
Merlin squinted, making note of his nametag – so that he could be avoided for the rest of eternity. ‘Mordred’. Who even names a newborn baby Mordred?

“Butchery?”

Mordred smiled, pointing to the very back. “Sorry, Deli. Same difference. Lots of people don’t realise we have one, makes Arthur so mad.”

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose, he really just wanted rosemary. “Does he realise this is literally a fruit and veg shop or?”

Mordred let out a petite laugh that was gentle and rang like windchimes. Merlin was very, very annoyed, and using all of his capacity not to be charmed by this unattended minor. 

“Yeah, well he is a butcher.” Mordred shrugged. “Just down the end there, take a ticket or shove up to the front. They probably kept it all for themselves.”

Merlin quipped a “thanks” and was on his way. A bloody deli? Merlin’s heart sank. Camelot Organics™ was his safe place, but now it sold dead animal flesh. He’d have to consult with Gaius as to whether or not it was still ethically viable to shop here. He also couldn’t believe that he’d never spotted the Deli before. 

It was tucked toward the back, between the cold section and the bakery, so he’d definitely had to walk past it before. Dumbfounded, he walked up to the cabinets and swallowed, willing himself not to look at what was in there. 

“Um, helloexcusemedoyouhaveanyrosemary?” he verbally spewed at the back of someone. 

Unfortunately, it would be the back of the most beautiful man in Camelot. Striking blue eyes, and full lips – but unlike Mordred, there was no softness in the face. A sharp, crystal cut jaw and blonde tresses that looked like they’d been spun from gold. 

He’d turned around and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that?”

Merlin swallowed and tried again, nervously shaking this time. “Is there rosemary back here?”

The butcher’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth hung open slightly, exposing the delicious pout of his lower lip. “Uh, not generally.”

“Mordred sent me.” Merlin tried again. He didn’t come this far, and desecrate his sacred vow as an eco-warrior and vegan, to leave empty handed. “Please. He said you have it.”

The butcher called out, his eyes not leaving Merlin. “Gwaine?” he yelled, with a tight whine. 

“Arthur?” was Gwaine’s reply. 

“Did you take all the rosemary _again_?”

Gwaine’s non-reply was all the confirmation that he needed. “Just one second.”

And he was gone. Merlin was hyperventilating, looking at the different textures and colours in front of him. It was physically sickening. Pinks, reds, and bloods stood out at him, even though he told himself not to look. But the guilt was overwhelming. There sat all of Merlin’s friends in the cold glass cabinets ready for human consumption. 

Arthur came back out with rosemary in hand, still eyeing Merlin wearily. His mouth was a tight line and his brow bone was set into a frown. “Here you go, sorry for the inconvenience.”

Merlin thought he would be better than this. Thought he could handle it. But he reached out for the rosemary and it was too much. He was panting heavily and shaking, but dots started to blur his vision. 

“Nope.” He said. It was final. 

The next thing he saw was black as he hit the cool floor.


End file.
